


EruRi Collection

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, a petición del lector, colección de escritos, eruri - Freeform, temas variados
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Colección de escritos cortos a petición de los miembros del grupo Erwin 愛 Levi ¤ EruRi ¤ en Facebook. Cualquier persona que no sea parte del grupo pero desee hacer un pedido, siéntase libre de hacerlo.EruRi/Temática variada/los escritos pueden contener advertencias





	1. My Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Citlali Okumura Ren en Facebook, quien me solicitó un AU Medieval.
> 
> Esto fue un verdadero reto para mí, me tuve que ir a leer el artículo de la wiki sobre los caballeros para entender un poco cómo funcionaban, y si bien al final no usé mucho en el fic, al menos me ayudó a hacerme una idea de qué podía escribir.
> 
> Como esto se supone que iban a ser drabbles, la trama no es complicada ni detallada, y tal vez suene un poco apresurada, pero igual espero que la puedan disfrutar. A mí me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre algo tan distinto a lo que acostumbro. Aunque al final me salió como un one shot lol

**My knight**

El imponente rey se encontraba tan solo a unos metros de él. La dorada corona que adornaba su cabeza no era competencia para el fulgor de sus finos cabellos de oro, el profundo azul de sus ojos opacaba por completo al traje de seda e hilos de plata que lo vestían y la radiante sonrisa de perfecta dentadura desviaba totalmente la atención de la larga y elegante capa de terciopelo rojo que cubría su espalda. La grandeza de aquel hombre ensombrecía todo a su alrededor, los exquisitos candelabros de oro, las paredes de mármol, los tapizados de piel que adornaban la sala; se volvían invisibles ante la belleza del monarca.

Caballeros, sirvientes, pajes y pueblerinos a su diestra, siniestra y frente a sí. Todos inundando el salón, con miradas curiosas y expectantes, que pasaban de su espléndido regente al joven que esperaba al otro extremo de la gran sala del trono. Cuchicheaban entre sí, alegres de estar presentes en tan solemne ceremonia. Quienes conocían a aquel joven sabían lo mucho que se merecía aquel honor, estaban seguros de que cumpliría su deber con lealtad, valentía y humildad.

Todo había sido planeado y dispuesto con precisión para que quedara perfectamente para ese día. El mismo rey había supervisado cada detalle de manera que todo estuviese a su gusto y con su absoluta aprobación. El joven de cabellos oscuros y cautivadores ojos plateados no merecía menos, después de todo había sido su compañero de alegrías y penas, y desde ese día en adelante, se convertiría también en su compañero de batallas, sería su mano derecha, su sostén, su escudo y su espada.

Finalmente, el día de la ceremonia del espaldarazo(1) había llegado. La tan ansiada celebración por la cual ambos habían trabajado por años. La reluciente espada colocada en un pedestal tallado en piedra a su lado, refulgía con su brillo platino; al igual que como un arcoíris brillaban las joyas incrustadas en su elegante empuñadura. Era su mejor arma, aquella con la cual había derrotado a decenas de enemigos en el campo de batalla. Su compañera de guerra, la cual le había traído tantas victorias, y ahora tendría la dicha de celebrar el rito utilizando aquel artefacto tan especial.

Nadie más que él era merecedor de ser nombrado caballero al toque de esa fina espada, por tanto, Erwin la había guardado para esa ocasión, ya lo había decidido incluso antes de saber que él sería quien iba a tener el honor de nombrarle. Se habían preparado toda su vida para ese momento que sabían que tarde o temprano llegaría y todo tenía que ser perfecto y especial.

Dos largas filas de sirvientes se extendían a ambos lados de la alfombra roja que recorría desde la entrada del salón hasta el trono. En sus manos portaban trompetas de oro, adornadas con pequeñas banderas del reino y la característica insignia del rey. Al unísono y perfectamente sincronizados, entonaron la solemne melodía con sus instrumentos, dando así el aviso de que la ceremonia había dado inicio. Levi reaccionó un poco lento, pero seguro de sí mismo, comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia su rey. Ambos estaban separados por una corta distancia que mientras se iba reduciendo, traía a sus mentes los recuerdos de toda una vida, todo lo que les había conducido hasta ese momento.

* * *

Erwin era el príncipe de un próspero reino, gobernado por un valeroso y amable rey, quien se preocupaba por todos los habitantes de sus tierras. El bondadoso soberano se ocupaba de resolver pacífica y justamente las disputas entre aldeanos, repartía los bienes de la mejor manera, ayudaba a los más necesitados y en épocas de guerra, defendía a su reino valientemente junto a su ejército y sus caballeros.

Dado a esta peculiar manera de reinar, aquellas tierras eran ricas y sus habitantes vivían en paz la mayoría del tiempo. Salvo cuando algún otro monarca, en busca de expandir su territorio, les declaraba la batalla. Pero de igual forma, debido a la amabilidad del rey, sus hombres eran leales y fuertes, lo suficiente para poder ganar en las batallas y de ese modo, proteger la tranquilidad del reino por largos períodos.

Al haber nacido en una época de paz, Erwin creció mimado y despreocupado, su padre y su madre le inculcaron el hábito de la lectura y por tanto el niño dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a los estudios, lo cual hizo que su curiosidad se desarrollara y aumentara con cada año que pasaba. Puesto que él sería el heredero al trono, su padre se encargó también de que fuese entrenado desde muy temprana edad en las artes de la guerra. El progenitor de Erwin reinaba bajo el código de los caballeros, sus mandamientos eran sus reglas y le enseñó a su hijo que un buen monarca, luchaba junto a sus hombres con gran valentía y honor.

Pero para el niño, satisfacer su creciente curiosidad era una prioridad en su vida. Desde muy pequeño solía escaparse de sus clases para explorar hasta el más recóndito rincón del enorme castillo en el que vivían. Desde la mazmorra más oscura, hasta la torre más alta, por mucho tiempo se dedicó a descubrir todos los secretos que aquella morada podía ofrecer. Desde habitaciones conteniendo armaduras viejas y empolvadas, otras con cuadros de exquisita belleza, oscuros pasillos que serpenteaban hasta las entrañas del castillo, armerías repletas de espadas, lanzas, arcos, flechas e infinidad de armas en su mayoría desconocidas para él; hasta vastos jardines poblados de rosales y árboles frutales o extensas caballerizas habitadas por los más hermosos ejemplares de raza pura. No había rincón del castillo que no hubiese explorado.

De ese modo, a la edad de diez años, el joven príncipe cuya curiosidad era insaciable, se aventuró a dar escapadas fuera de la fortaleza que consistía en su hogar. Con su pequeña estatura, se las arreglaba para pasar desapercibido, esconderse en alguna carreta o colarse por algún hoyo oculto en la gran muralla que rodeaba el castillo. En un principio únicamente vagaba por las afueras hasta que alguno de los criados o cualquiera de quienes vivían allí le encontraban y le llevaban nuevamente ante los reyes. Siempre se ganaba reprimendas de su parte y en ocasiones hasta castigos, pero aquello no mermaba su sed de conocimiento ni su espíritu explorador.

Tiempo después, el príncipe se aventuró a ir más allá y adentrarse directamente al pueblo. Muy pocas veces había visitado el lugar con sus padres, por lo que le era totalmente desconocido, y la manera tan diferente en la que la gente de allí vivía, le era sumamente interesante. Por tanto, sus fugas hacia el pueblo, se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, incluso logró hacerse de ropas más modestas, para no llamar la atención con su fina vestimenta y no ser descubierto tan pronto, como le había ocurrido en las primeras ocasiones.

Levi, era un niño campesino, unos cuantos años menor que el príncipe. Vivía en el pueblo junto a su madre y su tío, quienes eran personas bastante pobres. El tío salía a cazar al bosque, mientras que la mujer se ocupaba del hogar y de sembrar unas pocas verduras en el espacio reducido de tierra que les correspondía. Tenían lo justo para comer día a día y sustentarse, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, pero en ocasiones cuando la caza iba mal o alguna plaga caía sobre los cultivos, pasaban bastante necesidad, especialmente en el crudo invierno cuando debían vivir de lo que guardaban durante el año. El niño se ocupaba de ayudar a su madre en todo lo que podía, aprendió de la agricultura de manera que podía cuidar de los cultivos y de vez en cuando también acompañaba a su tío, adentrándose en los bosques, en búsqueda de algún ciervo, liebre o ave que pudiese servirles de alimento; o colocando trampas para atraparles en distintos lugares del bosque.

Precisamente, uno de tantos días, el príncipe se aventuró a adentrarse en aquel bosque, se preguntaba qué clase de criaturas podría encontrar allí y pensó que era buena idea comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Por lo que entró al sendero y caminó por largo rato hasta que finalmente pudo divisar a un hermoso ciervo de pelaje rojizo que pastaba tranquilamente en un claro de la floresta. A Erwin le fascinó la visión de aquel bello animal, por lo que sonriendo con entusiasmo se acercó para poder admirarlo mucho mejor. Tuvo la mala suerte de que cuando estaba lo bastante cerca, al pisar una rama seca, se produjo un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para alertar al ciervo y hacer que escapara, corriendo rápidamente.

En su infantil desilusión, sin medir las consecuencias antes de actuar, comenzó la persecución del animal, con la esperanza de no perderlo de vista y encontrarlo nuevamente si es que podía. El niño corrió, hasta llegar bastante profundo en aquel verde laberinto de árboles, cuyas copas estaban tan alto y eran tan frondosas, que en determinado lugar ya la luz del sol no podía traspasar del todo, cubriendo de oscuridad y frío al jovencito, quien no se había percatado que desde hacía rato se había alejado del sendero y estaba totalmente perdido.

El príncipe cayó víctima del pánico en el momento en que se dio cuenta que se había extraviado. Intentó recordar el camino por el cual había llegado hasta ese lugar, pero le fue imposible, ya que no le había tomado la más mínima importancia, por mantenerse concentrado en perseguir al ciervo. No podía decidir cuál camino tomar para regresar, temía adentrarse mucho más en el bosque en lugar de encontrar la salida. Cómo en ese punto no le era posible detectar la posición del sol, tampoco pudo orientarse de esa manera. Cada vez más desesperado, comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero el sonido de su voz era tragado por la arboleda. Gritó por largo rato, cada vez más asustado ya que la oscuridad le envolvía a cada minuto que transcurría, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al no encontrar solución a su problema. Hasta que, en determinado momento, se sentó sobre el frío suelo al pie de un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas y sin dejar de llorar, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Un suave toque sobre su hombro le despertó de lo que parecía haber sido un largo sueño. El príncipe sin ser consciente todavía de dónde se encontraba o qué había pasado, restregó sus ojos y se tomó su tiempo para desperezarse antes de abrirlos por completo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres un espíritu del bosque? — Le preguntó una infantil voz que lo hizo despabilarse inmediatamente. Los grandes ojos azules se abrieron para toparse la figura de un pequeño y andrajoso niño que le miraba con escrutinio y algo de curiosidad.

Levi, quien se encontraba ese día de cacería con su tío, había colocado desde la mañana algunas trampas para liebres en esa zona del bosque, el cuál conocía muy bien. Al anochecer había vuelto para recoger a sus presas, si es que había alguna, con la mala suerte de que todas las trampas estaban vacías. Pero al regresar se topó con el príncipe hecho un ovillo al pie de un árbol. Le alumbró con su linterna, observando el rubor de sus mejillas y cómo sus cabellos parecían estar hechos de oro al ser iluminados por el fuego. Dada la belleza de aquel niño, y porque no era algo normal encontrar a un infante en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, a Levi se le ocurrió que podía ser un espíritu del bosque, el cual podría concederle un deseo.

Tal fue la alegría de Erwin al ver a otro ser humano, luego de recordar lo que había pasado ese día, que entre sollozos se abalanzó para aferrarse a aquel escuálido niño. Su salvador.

Para la desilusión del pequeño campesino, Erwin le explicó que no era un espíritu del bosque, pero que de igual forma vería cómo recompensarle por haberle salvado de una muerte segura en aquel lugar. Levi le condujo hasta su tío, quien le esperaba en la entrada del bosque, el hombre cargaba los cadáveres de unas pequeñas avecillas, con la esperanza de que su hermana preparara aunque fuese un caldo. La caza no había ido nada bien ese día, y al ver a Levi acercarse, pudo comprobar que las trampas tampoco habían funcionado. Mas luego al ver cómo de la mano de su sobrino, venía aferrado un niño un poco más alto que él, no pudo evitar asombrarse y olvidarse de que no tenían mucho que comer.

Levi le explicó que lo había encontrado perdido en el bosque y que decidió traerlo con él. Para el mayor aquello fue motivo de preocupación, otra boca que alimentar hasta que pudiesen dar con los padres de aquel niño, lo cual probablemente no sería sino hasta el día siguiente. Pero a pesar de todo, su corazón también era generoso y jamás dejaría a un pequeño a su suerte. De manera que le llevaron hasta su hogar.

Al llegar allí, le compartieron la noticia a la madre de Levi, quien también se compadeció del pequeño niño, invitándole a pasar. Al ver la pobreza en la que aquellas humildes personas vivían, a Erwin se le encogió el corazón de tristeza. Él vivía rodeado de riquezas y abundancia, pero aquellas generosas personas no tenían ni para comer. Decidió que no les revelaría todavía su identidad, ya que quería aprender un poco más sobre esos aldeanos, de modo que conversó con Levi mientras la madre de este preparaba la comida.

Le interrogó sobre su modo de vida, las pertenencias que tenían, lo que hacían día a día; preocupándose cada vez más por la difícil situación en la que esas amables personas estaban obligadas a vivir. A pesar de ser humilde, la cena fue exquisita. Erwin no supo si era que tenía mucha hambre o si aquella señora cocinaba mucho mejor de lo que lo hacían los cocineros en el castillo. Comió con entusiasmo, mientras recibía palabras de aliento de parte de aquella familia, quienes le decían que no se preocupara, que encontrarían a sus padres y le llevarían junto a ellos.

Finalmente, luego de la cena, llegó la hora de dormir. Los pobres aldeanos tenían que dormir en el suelo de su vivienda, todos en una habitación sobre el duro piso de tierra ya que no tenían ni para construir unas improvisadas camas. Levi se acostó a su lado y le cobijó con su manta la cual estaba raída y tenía varios hoyos, dejando pasar el frío de la noche. El pequeño de oscuros cabellos le invitó a abrazarse a él, de manera que entre los dos pudiesen generar el calor que necesitaban para pasar la helada noche. El príncipe se acercó y envolvió el delgado cuerpo de su salvador entre sus brazos, intentando protegerlo del frío, así como el niño le había protegido del enorme bosque y sus peligros.

Al día siguiente, apenas se hubieron despertado, Erwin le reveló a la familia su identidad. Al principio no le creyeron, el hombre mayor inclusive sintió algo de ira hacia el niño, quien parecía quererles engañar. Pero su hermana logró reconocerlo, ya algunas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver al pequeño de lejos, cuando sus padres de vez en cuando le llevaban fuera del castillo. Además, era muy parecido a su padre, y todos los aldeanos conocían muy bien el rostro de su soberano. La mujer le hizo ver eso a su hermano y al darse cuenta de ello, ambos se inclinaron ante el niño, haciéndole una reverencia.

Erwin les pidió que por favor se levantaran y les expresó entonces su agradecimiento por tanta hospitalidad que le habían brindado. Además, les solicitó que lo acompañaran al castillo, les aseguró que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse y que toda su amabilidad les sería grandemente recompensada por el rey.

Con algo de temor, la familia acompañó al príncipe hasta su morada. En cuanto los vieron, los soldados que cuidaban las puertas del castillo corrieron a apresar a quienes traían al príncipe después de haber permanecido desaparecido desde el día anterior y toda la noche. Previniendo que los captores no lastimaran al niño, les amenazaron con sus lanzas, hasta que el mismo Erwin les explicó que venían con él. Fueron entonces conducidos a la sala del trono, en donde los preocupados padres, aguardaban angustiados alguna noticia acerca del paradero de su hijo perdido.

Al ver que su hijo se aparecía ante ellos, la reina corrió a su encuentro, abrazándolo y regando besos por todo su rostro, al borde de las lágrimas. Mientras que el rey, se ocupó de mirar severamente a aquellos campesinos que venían acompañándolo. Les interrogó acerca de su identidad, pero Erwin no dejó que ellos contestaran, en cambio les relató a sus padres muy detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Los reyes al escuchar la historia de su hijo, no pudieron sentirse más agradecidos con aquellas personas y les entregaron una buena cantidad de monedas de oro, como recompensa por haberles devuelto al príncipe sano y salvo. Erwin por su parte se ganó una buena reprimenda y un castigo por parte de sus padres, pero también había ganado algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Aquel episodio no evitó que el príncipe continuara escapando del castillo, pero de ese momento en adelante, siempre que salía iba directamente a visitar a Levi. Lo hacía a escondidas de su tío y su madre, ya que sabía que, si lo veían allí nuevamente, alertarían a sus padres y se lo llevarían de vuelta. En cambio, se las arreglaba para arrastrar al pequeño niño en sus aventuras.

Levi jamás pensó encontrar un compañero en aquel infantil y algo cobarde príncipe. Pero su luminosa forma de ser era lo que necesitaba para hacer su vida más amena. El rubio le pidió que le enseñara a moverse en el bosque, que le platicara sobre la agricultura, la caza y la vida en el pueblo, lo cual el campesino le explicó detalladamente. Inclusive, le llevó a colocar trampas en algunas ocasiones, aunque a Erwin no le gustase mucho adentrarse en el bosque que casi se lo traga la vez en que se conocieron.

Por su parte, Erwin le enseñó a leer, le instruyó sobre geografía, historia y algo de ciencia, pero lo que más le fascinaba a Levi eran los relatos sobre los caballeros que servían al rey. El niño quedó totalmente encantado al escuchar sobre las heroicas contiendas, el código de los caballeros y su honorable estilo de vida. Por lo que poco a poco, sus conversaciones comenzaron a girar en torno a ese tema que tanto le interesaba a Levi.

Así pasaron unos cuantos años, con el tiempo, los reyes aprendieron a no alarmarse, ya que sabían que su hijo acudía en busca de los amigos que le habían salvado aquella vez, y comprendían que en el castillo se sentía más bien solo. Pero no por ello quedó exento de su aprendizaje ni a nivel intelectual, ni su entrenamiento en combate, el cual le serviría en el futuro. Erwin le compartía todo ese conocimiento a su amigo campesino, quien no encontraba la manera de agradecerle.

Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, en aquellos jóvenes crecía un cariño especial. Al principio, sus infantiles mentes lo pasaron por amor fraternal, camaradería y un fuerte lazo de amistad. Pero al ir madurando, ambos comprendían que lo que compartían era algo más allá, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba en voz alta. Se convirtieron en los mejores confidentes, compartiendo sueños, esperanzas, miedos y preocupaciones. Así como podían hablar durante horas de los temas que les interesaban, podían recostarse sobre el césped en un claro del bosque y quedarse dormidos abrazados el uno al otro. Estar juntos por siempre era su mayor deseo.

Sin embargo, siendo Erwin ya un joven un poco mayor, le dio a Levi la noticia de que muy probablemente, no iban a poder continuar viéndose tan a menudo. Mientras más crecía, más responsabilidades recaían sobre sus hombros. El entrenamiento era mucho más serio y para ese entonces había rumores de que un reino vecino estaba preparándose para declararles la guerra.

Y a como se dijo, todo pasó. El otro reino atacó, y tanto el rey como su ejército y el joven Erwin acudieron a aquella batalla. La lucha fue intensa, y se prolongó por varias semanas. El rey y el príncipe abandonaron sus tierras durante todo el tiempo que la batalla se extendió. Por primera vez, Erwin fue testigo en carne propia de las atrocidades de una guerra. Afortunadamente, lograron salir victoriosos, y a pesar de que él y su padre habían resultado algo heridos, lo que realmente le impactó fue ver a hombres de ambos bandos morir.

Sin embargo, aquella primera experiencia, le ayudó mucho a formarse como el rey futuro que sería. La sangre derramada endureció su carácter, la estrategia de su padre le enseñó tácticas de guerra, y el sufrimiento de sus hombres le hizo tomar la resolución de fortalecerse, para poder protegerlos a todos.

La primera vez que volvió ante Levi, después de aquel altercado, el pequeño joven le miró con preocupación. Los cortes en su rostro y los moretones en su piel, eran la prueba de los horrores de la lucha. Levi se sintió impotente, él era un simple campesino, no podía hacer nada para proteger a su príncipe, al que había traído tanta dicha y sentido a su vida. La frustración era insoportable, al darse cuenta de que en cualquier momento, podrían ser separados. En cuanto Erwin tomara el cargo como regente de esas tierras, o en cuanto se avecinara alguna otra batalla, deberían despedirse de nuevo y sin saber si podrían volver a verse.

—¿Qué debo hacer para convertirme en caballero?

—¿Qué dices Levi? ¿Por qué quieres ser uno de ellos? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es? ¡Podrías morir en cualquier momento! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Si es por ti, no me molestaría en absoluto. — El joven de oscuros cabellos se arrodilló ante su amigo haciendo una profunda reverencia. — Sería un honor dar mi vida para protegerte, mi príncipe.

Las mejillas de Erwin tomaron un fuerte color carmín ante aquellas palabras. Ya muchas otras veces habían sido pronunciadas por los caballeros de su padre, pero no tenían ningún significado para él. En cambio, proviniendo de aquel a quien tanto amaba, le causaba un mar de emociones que no se podía explicar.

Erwin se agachó, quedando a la altura del campesino, haciéndole subir el rostro para que le mirara fijamente. Tal era la determinación y el valor reflejado en la plata de aquel mirar, que no tuvo más opción que aceptar aquella descabellada petición.

—De acuerdo, pero solo será con una condición. — Erwin posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven frente a sí, acariciando suavemente con su dedo pulgar. —¡Deberás ser el mejor! Deberás ser el más fuerte y valiente. ¡Deberás ser invencible!

Los jóvenes sellaron su pacto y de esa manera fue que Levi se mudó a vivir al castillo. Sus familiares y vecinos estaban orgullosos de él, ya que estar al servicio del rey era un honor. Además, únicamente aquellos quienes descendían de familias de nobles, eran quienes tenían el derecho a aspirar a convertirse en caballeros, pero dado a que Levi tenía el favor de los reyes, al haber salvado al príncipe años atrás, se le fue concedido como una excepción y recompensa a su ayuda en aquel entonces.

Pero aun siendo amigo del príncipe y teniendo el visto bueno de los reyes, el joven no podía saltarse el resto del código, no podría ser nombrado caballero así sin más. De manera que fue asignado como escudero para el mejor de los caballeros del rey. Sería entrenado e instruido por él, para que finalmente algún día pudiese cumplir su deseo, así era como el resto de caballeros lograban alcanzar ese estatus.

El que comenzaran a vivir bajo el mismo techo prácticamente, fue una gran alegría para Erwin y Levi, quienes ahora se podían encontrar con mucha más facilidad e inclusive podían entrenar juntos en lo que a técnicas de batalla se refería. Aunque el joven escudero recién comenzaba, rápidamente descubrieron que poseía un talento innato para la lucha. En poco tiempo había aprendido a blandir la espada con gran destreza, además era ágil y astuto. Levi no se lo confesó a su amigo, pero lo que le motivaba día a día para practicar hasta el agotamiento total, era el objetivo que había fijado para su vida: vivir por y para Erwin, convertirse en su caballero y protegerlo por siempre. Tan grande era su amor por él, que no dudó en proponerse esa meta para su vida. Si era necesario, con gusto daría su vida por el príncipe.

Pasaron varios años más, en los cuales el escudero solo se hacía mucho más fuerte y hábil. Para esa época, Levi ya había aprendido todo lo que había que saber acerca de la caballería. Podía montar a caballo con gran destreza y garbo, manejar todo tipo de armas y luchar contra cualquier oponente, siendo siempre el vencedor. Su actitud y carácter habían sido moldeados conforme a los ideales de los caballeros, siendo un joven valeroso, honorable, leal, humilde y generoso.

Además, el amor que sentía hacia Erwin no había sino crecido con los años, arraigándose fuertemente en su corazón. Y aunque el sentimiento era recíproco, ninguno de los dos se lo confesaba al otro. Sin embargo, sentían que no lo necesitaban, ambos eran felices y estaban satisfechos tan solo con la dicha de poder estar juntos.

Era bien sabido que Levi era el favorito del príncipe, y dado a su pasado juntos, nadie refutaba sobre eso, entendiendo que la amistad que se profesaban era sincera y fuerte. Así que no tenían problemas, si Erwin le llamaba a sus aposentos y se la pasaban el día entero entre libros, música y risas. O si salían al prado a cabalgar en sus veloces corceles o si tan solo se tendían en uno de los extensos jardines, a conversar mientras inhalaban el aroma de las flores o degustaban alguna fruta de los árboles de la reina.

Durante esos años, no todo fue totalmente pacífico, hubo varias luchas menores que no causaron gran daño a las tierras, el pueblo o el ejército del reino. Erwin fue partícipe de todas ellas, pero jamás había llegado a ser gravemente herido, y más bien ganaba experiencia y habilidad con cada batalla librada. Lo cual enorgullecía a los reyes, ya que sabían que se estaba formando adecuadamente para cuando fuese su turno de ascender al trono.

Por su parte Levi estaba preparado para finalmente ser nombrado caballero, a pesar de su corta edad, el honor se lo había ganado con creces debido a las habilidades mostradas, aunque no había podido participar de muchas batallas, solo necesitaba la aprobación del rey. Pero lamentablemente, eso no llegó a ocurrir durante el reinado del actual soberano. Justo cuando se estaban entablando las conversaciones para que el regente aprobara el nombramiento de Levi, otra guerra estalló y en esa ocasión, se trataba de un numeroso ejército enemigo que deseaban quedarse con aquellas tierras.

Una vez más, el rey, el príncipe y todos los caballeros, se lanzaron a una fiera contienda en contra de los invasores, que amenazaban con destruir la paz del reino y saquear todo lo que pudiesen. En esta ocasión, por orden de Erwin, a Levi no se le permitió unirse a la batalla. El joven escudero le reclamó, y olvidando todo lo que había aprendido sobre obediencia, le exigió que le dejara involucrarse. Pero Erwin no dejaría que Levi luchara, se excusó en que aún no había sido nombrado y no tenía la experiencia en batalla que se requería para salir victorioso y no ser asesinado.

Para ese entonces, el joven de cabellos oscuros, probablemente era el mejor combatiente del reino, pero para el príncipe, la sola idea de perderlo era algo que no lograba soportar. Recordaba la crueldad de la primera batalla en la que había estado, que fue un evento que marcó su vida para siempre y si le era posible, quería retrasar el que su amado se uniese a esa horrorosa y sangrienta contienda. Levi no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, no se atrevería a desafiar una orden directa de su príncipe, la cual fue secundada por el mismo rey. Así que mientras el hombre que amaba se lanzaba a la guerra, él tuvo que quedarse en el castillo y ayudar a defenderlo, en caso de que los invasores llegaran hasta ese punto.

Nuevamente, la lucha se libró por varias semanas, durante las cuales en el castillo no tuvieron noticia alguna del estado de su ejército ni sus monarcas. La angustia carcomía a Levi día a día, temía por la vida de Erwin, aunque sabía que era extremadamente fuerte y habilidoso para la batalla; simplemente no podía evitar imaginarse los peores escenarios. Hasta que al fin, el ejército del reino regresó victorioso.

Antes de que las tropas arribaran al castillo, un mensajero fue enviado para alertar a la reina. Se confirmó que habían sido los ganadores de la batalla, pero aquel hombre trajo consigo muy malas noticias también. Varios sirvientes acudieron a socorrer a la reina, en el momento en el que se le comunicó que lamentablemente, el rey había perdido la vida en aquella batalla. Al parecer, murió a manos del mejor caballero del ejército contrario, quien aprovechándose de un descuido del monarca, logró derribarlo y rebanar su cuello con su filosa espada.

Pero esa no fue la única tragedia que ocurrió. Se le fue comunicado a la reina que su hijo, había sido gravemente lesionado, ya que al ver cómo su padre fue asesinado, entabló una lucha uno a uno con su verdugo, saliendo victorioso al poder cobrar su vida, pero siendo herido casi de muerte a cambio. Por lo que pudieron entender, la vida de Erwin corría peligro. Las noticias se esparcieron rápidamente por el castillo, llegando a oídos de Levi, quien al enterarse del crítico estado del príncipe, no aguantó más; tomó un caballo y abandonó el castillo en cuanto se hubo percatado de la situación.

Cabalgó a toda velocidad para encontrarse con el ejército que regresaba a casa. Al poco tiempo pudo alcanzarlos y no dudó en buscar a Erwin. El príncipe, era transportado en una carreta, al preguntar por su estado, se le informó que permanecía inconsciente ya que había perdido muchísima sangre. Para el horror del escudero, al acercarse para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, observó con pavor que el brazo derecho de Erwin estaba envuelto por unas vendas totalmente ensangrentadas.

Viendo esto, Levi no pudo conservar la calma, le exigió a los hombres que apresuraran el paso, ya que el príncipe se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Incluso llegó a amenazarlos con tomar a Erwin y llevárselo en su caballo si era que no le obedecían. A quienes lo transportaban no les quedó más remedio que hacer caso a su orden, después de todo tenía razón y nadie quería que se le culpara por la muerte del príncipe si era que se daba. De manera que aumentaron la velocidad y en poco tiempo lograron llegar al castillo.

Al escudero no le importó tomarse las atribuciones para permanecer fuera de la habitación de Erwin, cual si fuera un perro guardián a la espera de que el doctor del rey terminara de atenderlo. Se mantuvo a la expectativa por horas, haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes que le dieron de abandonar el castillo, ya que él únicamente tenía el derecho de movilizarse por las zonas destinadas a sus habitaciones o el campo de entrenamiento, salvo que tuviese el permiso del príncipe, como en anteriores ocasiones. Pero Levi blandía su espada en contra de cualquiera que quisiera apartarlo de aquel lugar.

Finalmente, luego de varias horas de angustia, el doctor salió de la habitación. La expresión del curandero le indicaba que traía malas noticias, esperaron a que uno de los criados trajera a la reina para que el doctor les comunicara su veredicto.

—Hice todo lo que pude, pero tuve que cortar su brazo. Prácticamente estaba unido a piel y músculo, pero el hueso fue totalmente cercenado, no había manera de que pudiese conservarlo. Cautericé su herida, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre al ser traído hasta acá y perdió mucha más cuando tuve que remover su brazo. Ahora todo depende de qué tanto el príncipe luche por su vida.

Los días siguientes fueron de gran angustia para todo el reino. Tuvieron que enterrar a su rey, y el príncipe se mantenía en cama e inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo. Le despertaban para poder alimentarlo, pero sufría de delirios y fuertes fiebres que no le dejaban darse cuenta de la realidad. La reina sufría constantemente, y su angustia era equiparable a la que sentía el joven escudero. Levi se le había prohibido la entrada al castillo, ya que le habían tolerado la desobediencia durante la tragedia, pero no fue así una vez se hubo confirmado que Erwin seguía con vida.

Levi pasó muchos días sumido en la preocupación, la frustración e impotencia que sentía, no le era posible mitigarlas ni siquiera sometiéndose a los más duros entrenamientos. Pasaba las noches en vela, preguntándose por el estado de Erwin. Para su fortuna, había sido capaz de toparse a algunos de los sirvientes que le atendían, así que al menos podía confirmar que seguía con vida, pero por miedo a ser castigados, estos no le daban muchos detalles sobre su situación.

Finalmente, Erwin fue recuperándose al punto de estar totalmente consciente, y lo primero que hizo fue mandar a llamar a Levi a sus aposentos. En cuanto esto se le fue informado al escudero, corrió hacia la habitación, entrando sin llamar a la puerta, para encontrarse a su amado príncipe, envuelto en sábanas de las más finas telas, en su lujosa y gran cama, y rodeado de varios sirvientes que le atendían.

Erwin despachó a todos, de manera que pudiese quedar a solas con Levi. Cuando se hubieron ido, la severa expresión de su maltratado rostro se dulcificó, admirando la belleza del escudero a quien tanto había ansiado ver y en quien pensaba constantemente cuando estuvo en el campo de batalla.

— Si me hubieses permitido luchar, nada de esto habría pasado. Yo te hubiese defendido con mi vida. — Fueron las primeras palabras de Levi, quien luchaba por contener el llanto que quería apoderarse de él. Lágrimas de angustia, frustración, impotencia, pero también de felicidad al ver que el hombre que amaba estaba finalmente a salvo y recuperándose.

Erwin suspiró, y su sonrisa amainó hasta casi extinguirse.

— Probablemente, debí haber tenido más confianza en tu fortaleza, Levi. Mi padre murió, mi debilidad no me permitió protegerlo, pero tal vez si te hubiese tenido con nosotros en el campo de batalla, tu hubieses hecho lo que yo no pude.

— Erwin…

— Lo lamento Levi, la idea de perderte en batalla me cegó y no me permitió admitir que eres el mejor guerrero del reino. Y debido a mis malas decisiones, terminamos perdiendo al rey y yo quedé en este deplorable estado. — El príncipe llevó su mano izquierda hasta el muñón que fue lo único que quedó de su brazo. Levantó la mirada nuevamente, para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de su amado. — He de convertirme en rey cuando me haya recuperado del todo y te prometo, que lo primero que haré será cumplir tu deseo y nombrarte caballero.

Levi se arrodilló ante su príncipe e hizo una reverencia, agradeciéndole. Abandonó la habitación antes informándole que estaría al pendiente y que lo llamase cuando quisiera, que él correría a atenderlo. Y así se hizo, Erwin permaneció en cama por algún tiempo, durante el cual mandaba a llamar a Levi al menos una vez por día, ocasiones en las que recuperaba poco a poco el buen humor, siendo sanado con medicinas por fuera, y con la compañía de su amado por dentro.

* * *

El corazón del monarca se henchía de orgullo y satisfacción, con cada paso que el gallardo joven daba acercándose hacia él. La sincera sonrisa que engalanaba su rostro, no hacía más que ensancharse segundo a segundo, la dicha que sentía al poder ser él quien llevase a cabo el nombramiento del hombre a quien amaba no tenía igual.

Finalmente, Levi llegó frente a sí, le era difícil poder ocultar su alegría, pero pudo contener su sonrisa y con solemne expresión saludó a su soberano.

— Arrodíllate. — Ordenó el rey con un tono de voz que era más bien dulce y no imperativo. El joven escudero obedeció de inmediato.

La fina arma fue entregada a Erwin, quien la tomó con su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre el hombro de Levi suavemente.

— Levi, habiendo probado estar física y moralmente preparado, para soportar los peligros y esfuerzos que acarrea defender el código de la caballería, y convertirte en defensor de la ley, la fe, la tierra, el pueblo y el rey; es mi gusto concederte el honor de ser nombrado caballero. ¿Juras no dudar en morir por tu fe, tu señor o tus tierras?

—Lo juro. — Erwin posó la espada sobre hombro derecho esta vez.

— Que Dios no te permita olvidar tu juramento. — Pronunció el soberano, lo cual el resto de oficiantes repitieron en voz alta.

Acto seguido, Erwin se agachó para posar sus labios sobre los del nuevo caballero.  _"Mi caballero",_ pensó al tiempo que sus labios se presionaban levemente sobre los de aquel hombre a quien le profesaba tanto amor. El resto de caballeros presentes, se acercaron para besar a Levi como muestra de hermandad también. Finalmente, el rey se ocupó de ceñir la magnífica espada al nuevo caballero.

Un gran banquete se celebró en honor de Levi, en donde todos disfrutaron y vitorearon su promoción, a sabiendas de lo merecedor que era de ello. El nuevo caballero no cabía en sí de la dicha que sentía al ver por fin cumplido su sueño, y el rey, sentía que la paz inundaba todo su cuerpo, con Levi a su lado, le era posible defender el reino que su padre luchó por conservar durante tantos años. Juntos, serían invencibles.

Y por su parte, el orgulloso caballero pensaba que, desde ese día en adelante, se convertiría en la sombra del rey. En el protector que dedicaría su vida entera a preservar la sonrisa en el rostro de su monarca, del hombre a quien amaba más que a su vida. A partir de ese momento, sería su caballero.

Fin?


	2. 02. Our Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, decidí regresar al menos con uno de los escritos para EruRi Collection.   
> Este fue un pedido de Carolina Castillo, quien me sugirió escribir sobre ellos teniendo una conversación sobre tener familia.  
> En esta ocasión, decidí utilizar el canonverse, así que ya saben más o menos qué esperar. Por favor sean pacientes conmigo, he estado en hiatus muchos meses…

**Our future**

—Erwin, si todo esto no hubiese pasado, ¿qué te gustaría haber hecho con tu vida?

—Bueno, eso es algo que dejé de pensar hace mucho tiempo Levi.

Luego de la terrible batalla, en la cual había perdido su brazo, el comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento y el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, se encontraban conversando tranquilamente. Por fortuna, todo había salido bien, o casi todo, ya que ahora le hacía falta un miembro; pero eso no iba ser impedimento para que continuara cumpliendo con su deber.

Erwin y Levi habían comenzado a ser pareja desde hacía bastante tiempo, años probablemente, aunque en ese mundo tan horrible en el que vivían, era fácil perder la noción del tiempo. Al calor de la batalla, algo más allá de una relación de superior-subalterno había nacido y crecido entre ellos. La confianza que habían desarrollado el uno por el otro, se vio alimentada por el amor prohibido que comenzaron a sentir el uno por el otro.

Desde que habían comenzado a ser pareja, siempre que tenían la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas, les gustaba simplemente recostarse uno al lado del otro y mientras se acariciaban suavemente, conversar acerca de cosas que no tuviesen que ver con la lucha que libraban diariamente. Para Levi, Erwin era el motor de su existencia, su única razón para continuar sobreviviendo. Para Erwin, Levi era el rayo de esperanza, de que algún día todo iba a salir bien, de que aquel infierno iba a terminar. Para ambos, el contrario era el medio de escape de la cruel realidad.

Preguntas inocentes cómo: ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?, ¿te gusta alguna flor?,¿bebes licor?. Iban y venían del uno al otro. No era como si algo de aquello fuese relevante, simplemente poder disfrutar de un momento de “normalidad” junto a otra persona, era un lujo que no podían darse con nadie más. A ninguno de los dos les era permitido mostrarse demasiado débiles, demasiado frágiles, demasiado humanos. Pero juntos, podían vivir su humanidad.

Erwin descansaba ya que se encontraba gravemente herido y Levi no se separaba de su lado a menos que fuese necesario. Por lo que, al momento de hacerle esa pregunta, se encontraban los dos recostados sobre la cama del rubio, con sus dedos entrelazados, confiando en que nadie entraría a molestarlos, a como lo habían solicitado.

— Sé que todo es una mierda Erwin y que no vale la pena pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si este infierno no existiera. Pero aún así… si todo esto acaba, ¿qué harás?

El rubio se tomó el tiempo para pensar en su respuesta, ya muchísimas veces se había formulado esa pregunta a sí mismo y sabía muy bien la respuesta. Pero antes, era solo un deseo hueco y sin sentido, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo saber que no podría hacerse realidad. Mas ahora que tenía a Levi, el pensamiento llegaba a ser tan doloroso, que en la medida de lo posible evitaba borrarlo de su mente.

—Quisiera tener una familia Levi. — Finalmente contestó con seriedad, mirándolo con sus fríos ojos directamente.

Aunque no lo demostró, para Levi fue una daga en el corazón. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, confiaba en que la batalla acabaría algún día, por ello seguía fielmente a Erwin. Si no tuviese confianza en que el comandante era quien tenía el poder de llevarlos a la victoria, no perdería su tiempo luchando junto a él. Pero aquella respuesta, dolía más que cualquier herida física.

El hecho de que Erwin quisiera tener una familia, significaba que una vez que la humanidad fuese liberada, lo dejaría y se buscaría una mujer quien pudiese darle hijos. Era la única manera en la que el comandante pudiese tener su tan ansiada familia.

—Entiendo… — Levi deshizo el agarre de sus manos y le dio la espalda a su pareja; no era como si fuese a romperse ahí mismo, pero odiaba mirarlo de frente. Aquel convencimiento que reflejaba su demacrado rostro era demasiado hiriente para el capitán. La frialdad con la que Erwin le confesó que era sólo un entretenimiento mientras pasaba aquella batalla, era hasta ofensiva.

—Cuando te hice la misma pregunta, dijiste que deseabas tener una tienda de té ¿cierto? — Agregó el comandante, ablandanado su semblante.

— Luego de haberte dicho eso, corriste como un imbécil para conseguir un poco de té para mí. — Replicó el capitán, logrando reír de medio lado al recordar aquel lamentable episodio.

— Así fue… — Erwin rio y se volteó para hablar al oído de su amante. — Prometo que cuando todo esto termine, te conseguiré esa tienda Levi.

—Me parece un pago justo. — Acató a contestar secamente, mientras envolvía su propio cuerpo con sus brazos. El aliento de Erwin en su nuca, no ayudaba mucho a mostrarse frío y disimular lo mucho que le habían afectado sus palabras.

—¿Pago? ¿A qué te refieres?

— El pago por ser tu puta durante la guerra Erwin. — Levi comenzó a perder la paciencia, pensaba que Erwin o era un idiota o estaba burlándose de él, y probablemente era la segunda opción.

— Me temo que no te sigo Levi. — El comandante se encontraba más que confundido y ya se había incorporado en la cama, acción que el capitán imitó, para esta vez mirarle directamente, mostrando todo su resentimiento en su siempre imperturbable semblante.

—Lo acabas de decir Erwin, cuando esta mierda acabe vas a buscarte una mujer para preñarla ¿no? Eso significa que yo soy solo tu diversión momentánea.

— Te apresuras a sacar conclusiones Levi…— Erwin llevó su única mano restante hacia el rostro de Levi, para comenzar a acariciar su mejilla con el dedo pulgar, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de lo más dulce que el capitán le había visto jamás. — Deseo tener una familia junto a ti…

—¡¿Pero qué disparates dices?! ¿Acaso el titán se comió tu cerebro también? — Levi se sonrojó tan solo un poco, ante aquellas acciones y palabras por parte de su amado.

— Tener una mujer no es la única manera en la que puedo conseguir una familia Levi. Además, si necesitara una para ese fin, jamás contemplaría esa posibilidad. Mi mayor deseo es continuar a tu lado Levi, podemos tener una familia juntos ¿qué no te gustaría?

—Pero… ¿qué?... — Levi no cabía en sí del asombro y mientras más palabras disparatadas salían de la boca de Erwin, más se convencía de que había perdido la razón.

—Imagínalo: puedes tener tu tienda de té y yo podría ser un maestro como lo era mi padre. Esta guerra ha dejado a muchos niños huérfanos, podríamos adoptar un par y criarlos juntos. ¿Qué no te gustaría Levi?

Erwin no dejó de acariciar el rostro de Levi y poco a poco, mientras pronunciaba todo aquello casi en un susurro, se acercó hasta rozar los labios contrarios con los suyos.

—Tengamos una familia juntos Levi… — Agregó el comandante justo antes de aterrizar sus labios sobre los de Levi para besarle, sin darle tiempo alguno para contestar a su propuesta.

El capitán por su parte, había olvidado todo su mal humor anterior y se había dejado llevar por la sensualidad y la ternura de su amado comandante. Le llenaba de felicidad el imaginar una vida como esa junto a Erwin.

El trabajar en su tan anhelada tienda de té, para llegar a su casa y ser recibido por un amoroso Erwin junto a un par de niños a quienes poder criar y darles el cariño que él no recibió de sus familiares y la vida que no pudieron darle; no sonaba para nada mal. Tener la oportunidad de librar a unos inocentes niños del sufrimiento que él mismo o inclusive Erwin, tuvieron que pasar al haber sido huérfanos desde pequeños, era algo que le agradaba.

Era cierto, esa batalla constante no había dejado más que familias separadas y niños sin padres ni hogar, tan solo ver a los reclutas del escuadrón 104, eran un ejemplo de aquella deplorable situación. Ellos podrían tener la oportunidad de cambiar la vida de algunos de esos niños. Sí, definitivamente, formar una familia junto a Erwin sonaba como un buen plan.

— De acuerdo Erwin, pero con la condición de que me dejes elegirlos a mí. No quiero que sean unos mocosos desobedientes y mucho menos feos. No aceptaré a cualquier bastardo como nuestro hijo.

El comandante rio enérgicamente ante aquel comentario, volvía una vez más a ser su Levi, la persona que lo había cautivado al punto de hacer resurgir aquel deseo de tener una familia. Y era que Erwin ya no imaginaba una vida sin Levi. Solo añoraba terminar aquella batalla pronto, así podría darle a Levi esa vida pacífica y una bonita familia.

—Seremos muy felices Levi, ya lo verás.

Los hombres se besaron nuevamente y volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, recostados sobre la cama, con los dedos entrelazados, pero mucho más contentos que antes. Con ánimos renovados, cada quien por su parte se imaginaba aquella amorosa escena: una bonita casa y los niños jugando alegres mientras ellos se ocupaban de los quehaceres del hogar. Verlos crecer, mientras ellos envejecían juntos, con el orgullo de haber logrado llevar paz a la humanidad y a sus propias vidas.

Definitivamente valía la pena seguir luchando, si la recompensa iba a ser aquella…

 

Fin~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy segura que esto no era lo que nadie esperaba, tenía que ser algo cute pero termina siendo algo muy sad porque sabemos que eso no pasará T_T   
> Pero bueno, ¿qué se esperaban de alguien que está en depresión y regresando de un largo hiatus?  
> De igual forma espero poder recibir sus comentarios, buenos o malos.  
> Saludos,  
> Izu~

**Author's Note:**

> (1) El espaldarazo es una ceremonia para otorgar título de caballero que puede tomar muchas formas, incluyendo, por ejemplo, el toque con la parte plana de una espada en el hombro de un candidato o un abrazo en el cuello.  
> —Wikipedia.  
> (2) La ceremonia y más que todo el discurso de Erwin, lo tomé de una página llamada uned. es, aunque la modifiqué y simplifiqué un poco porque no le vi motivo a poner todo tan detalladamente.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no hubo mucha acción y tampoco muchos momentos EruRi, pero yo me imagino que en tiempos así, un amor entre dos hombres y más siendo uno de la realeza, no era posible de consumar tan explícitamente. Además, el amor se lo demostraban de una manera totalmente distinta, no con besos o sexo, si no más profundamente, protegiéndose y velando por el otro.  
> Tomen esto como un principio y no como el final de una historia, lo que pase en adelante en la vida del rey y su caballero, queda a su imaginación.
> 
> PD: Si alguien está leyendo esto pero no está en el grupo de Facebook, igual siéntanse libres de hacerme una petición para un escrito. Las condiciones son las siguientes:  
> -No me pidan un escrito enteramente lemon ya que me aburre demasiado  
> -Mientras menos detalles me den, mejor para mí porque así me obligo a crear algo casi desde cero  
> -Me pueden pedir otros personajes, pero no tríos, y en la medida de lo posible no pubertos, yo prefiero escribir únicamente sobre los adultos.  
> -Pueden pedir de la temática que sea, y aunque tarde en escribirlo, lo haré en determinado momento, a menos de que yo indique lo contrario.
> 
> Si les gustó la idea por favor dejen sus comentarios y si quieren hacer una petición, pueden dejarlo en un comentario o enviarme un mensaje :)


End file.
